


Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely!Katie. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

"I miss you."

The words are soft, spoken to thin air even as Katie sits, waiting for the Proms to begin. 

It has been years since the Phantom, her Phantom, appeared and saved her... but now she is alone, not frightened, not sad, just lonely. 

She presents the Proms, pretends to leave and go home and yet... the rooms are empty. Phantom has fled. Had left when the Proms became louder and used Cannons... she knows where she is but she wants her here. At home. 

She stands alone, staring at the empty mirror. 

"I miss you. I miss us..."

She speaks again, breaking the silence even as she begins to play the violin, letting the instrument break the silence of the air all the more. 

She swears she can hear something but continues, stopping only when the mirror cracks open and Phantom steps inside. 

" _Angel..._ "


End file.
